Finding Out
by collegegirl52
Summary: When Danny came to Martin 's apartment for something, Danny found a woman with Martin on his bed! Now Danny is asking Martin who is that woman? Set right now. Reviews are acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : When Danny came to Martin 's apartment for something, Danny found a woman with Martin on his bed!!!!  
Now Danny is asking Martin who is that woman?**  
**

* * *

**This chapter may have some sexual things between Martin and this woman. This is my first written sex scene. What the heck, I don't know how to write a sex scene. This may have some mistakes in it. If you don't want to read it, that is fine. If you don't read it, you is missing out the point!! **

Chapter One:**  
**

Martin and the woman was sitting on his living room couch, scanning down the TV Guide channel for something to watch. It was after dinner. He and the woman cooked dinner together. Actually,_ the woman _cooked the dinner. Martin is such a bad cook that a few weeks ago, Martin cooked the woman pancakes and eggs for breakfast. The woman ate one bite and it tasted awful. To not to hurt Martin's feelings, the woman shallowed it. She told Martin that the breakfast was good. Martin was glad that she told him that the breakfast was good and went back to the stove to cook some more. While he was at the stove, the woman drank some water down her throat to get rid of the taste and gave the rest to her dog, a yellow lab named Colby. From now on, the woman only cook the meals and Martin is never allowed to be near the stove which Martin always breaks. Martin always breaks that because he liked to put his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder to watch her cook.

" News, news, and more news!" said an unhappy Martin who was looking at the television. The woman who was laying on Martin's lap turned her head to Martin and gave him a smile. " Marty, I thought that you like the news." said the woman. " Yeah, I do. I am not interested in the news right now." said Martin. " Why?" asked the woman. Martin put his hand on the woman's arm and begin rubbing it. " The news are all bull crap. It is all about the war in Iraq or the primary elections, which I heard everyday this week." said Martin. The woman wanted Martin to stop talking about it and tried to change the topic. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pushed the 'power' button to turn it off. She put the remote on the table and got off from Martin 's lap. Martin knew that the woman is saying something interesting. The woman stood it in front of Martin and looked at him straight in the eyes. " Martin, we need to get your mind off of it." said the woman. " But how?" asked Martin. The woman smiled at him and put her hands around Martin's head. " By this." said the woman. The woman got closer to Martin's face and pushed her lips toward his lips. Their lips had been locked and began kissing.

Martin put his arms around her back while he kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes then it turned to a makeout. Martin pushed the woman toward him and the woman now is on top of him while Martin is leaning on the couch. The woman was kissing Martin's lips and then moving her lips to Martin's neck and started to kiss it all the way down his neck. Martin moaned when she did this. Now Martin seemed like the woman and the woman seemed like the man. They continued doing this for a couple of minutes until Martin interrupted it. Martin lifted the woman about an inch off him. The woman wonder why Martin is doing this. The woman moved her face to Martin's and asked " Martin, what are you doing?" Martin put his face toward the woman and said " this is really uncomfortable, honey." The woman wonder what does he means by that. " The couch is not comfy?" thought the woman. " It probably not. The couch is where the first time that they had sex. Martin saw the woman making the face when she asked a question in her mind. Martin smiled at her and said " it is not the couch." " What is it then?" asked the woman. " I think that we better do it on my bed." said Martin. " That is a good idea. There are more room there." said the woman. Martin smiled at her again and begin to lift the woman off him. He put the woman to the other side of the couch and begin to walk to the bedroom. He stopped midway and waited for the woman to get up. The woman got off the couch and began to walk toward Martin. She stopped where Martin is at and put her arms around his shoulders and begin kissing him. Martin let the woman kissing and with the woman hanging on to him, they walked to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, they begin to take off their clothes. The woman took her clothes off first. Martin saw her stripping off her clothes very fast. The woman took off her sweater and throw it on the floor. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and pull them off her. She kicked them off her feet when the jeans finally reached the floor. Finally,she took off her tank top and now revealing her black lace bra and panties. She decided to leave them on because it was winter and sometimes not enough heat had come to Martin's bedroom lately.It is a good thing because Martin is like a human heater. His body is always warm. After she did that, she saw Martin looking at it. There is a smile at his face. She blushed at Martin knowing that this is the debut of the black bra and panties.The woman walked toward and begin to unbutton his dress shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, Martin pulled the sleeves of him and put it on the floor. He put the woman to him and lay her on the bed. Once he laid her on it, they begin having sex.

Martin is now on top of her. Martin first kissed her lips, her jaw and all the way down her neck. The woman moaned when he did this knowing that this is much better than the couch. Martin pull his body to the woman's upper body which means the collarbone and the chest. Martin first kissed the collarbone which lasted a minute. Martin moved his lips toward her breasts and begin kissing them. The woman moaned even more. Martin kissed the left breast which is kind of hard because that breast is not as soft as the right which is very soft. Martin kissed the left for a couple of minutes. After that, Martin begin working the other breast. He plan to kiss that for a couple more minutes. Halfway through it, Martin and and the woman stopped. They stopped because they heard the door open.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds to hear anything. They heard something. It sounded like a guy voice. " Martin, are you here?" asked the person. Martin listened at the voice. It sounded like a Hispanic, Cuban actually. Martin now recognized the voice. " Damn it. Danny is here." said Martin to the woman. " Your friend Danny Taylor?" asked the woman. Martin nodded yes at her. " Well, tell him that you are here. " said the woman. Martin agreed and yelled " Danny, I am here." " Where?" yelled Danny. " In my bedroom." yelled Martin. " Is it a bit too early for you to go to bed?" asked Danny. Martin didn't answered him. The next thing had happened. The doorknob is begin open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Martin stared at the door knob. It was turning to be open. Martin turned to the woman who was laying on her back on the bed. " Damn it. You shouldn't told me to say that to Danny." whispered Martin. " I didn't know that the door was unlocked." whispered the woman. They are whispering to each other because they don't want to talk loudly that Danny can hear another voice in the bedroom. " The door was locked!" said Martin. The woman was thinking for a while. After thinking, the woman put her elbow on the pillow. " Do you know that Danny have some keys from you?" asked the woman. Martin didn't know what the woman was talking about for a while. Then Martin remembered. Martin asked Danny to watched his place for a weekend so Martin can celebrated his one year anniversary with the woman last November. " Damn it. I shouldn't get my keys back the Monday after our anniversary weekend ." said Martin. " Martin, it is so unlike you." said the woman. " Unlike what?" asked Martin. The woman sat next to Martin and said "that you forget your keys after a trip." This thing had never happened to Martin before. Usually when he and the woman go out of town together, he made several copies of his keys and hid them in places like the glove compartment in his car and under his door mat or to give to people when they watch his place. He never use those keys that are in those places and people always gave him the keys back. " Maybe you are right about that." said Martin who leaned over to kiss the woman. " Great. After that was settled, what we are going to do with Danny?" asked the woman. Martin was thinking for a while until he got an idea. " Can you turn around on your side so Danny don't see your face?" asked Martin to the woman. The woman gave him a blank look on her face. " Why?" asked the woman. " I haven't told Danny about me and you dating yet." said Martin. " Martin Fitzgerald. You didn't tell Danny about us." yelled the woman.

" Shh. Don't yell. I still don't want him to hear you yet. He know the sound of your voice." said Martin. " Oh." whispered the woman. Martin stared at the door knob which is fully opened. He turned his head back to the woman and said " he is coming. Turn right now!" said Martin. The woman turned to her side in a second. Martin calmed down and got up. He walked to the door and opened the door.

Martin opened the door and saw Danny stared at him. Danny's eyes was aiming at Martin's bare chest. Martin knew that he should wear his shirt now. " Danny. Why are you here?" asked Martin. " Fitzy. You forgot something." said Danny who was reaching in his coat pocket. Danny finally found what he wanted and hand it over to Martin. Martin took it and stared at it. It was the keys that he gave to Danny two months ago. " I forgot that I have your keys." said Danny. " Yeah, after two months." said Martin. Danny smiled at him. " I didn't have time to give them to you then, but here it is." said Danny. " Well, thanks." said Martin. Martin gave Danny a slap on the back and hurry him to the door. Halfway through it, Danny stopped him. " Martin. Why you are hurrying me to the door?" asked Danny. Martin didn't answered but he was blushing. Danny saw Martin's face and asked " Martin Edward Fitzgerald, are you hiding something?" " No!" said Martin. Martin was blushing even more. Danny did that noise that can tell that people are lying and begin walking to the door. Martin wanted to run to the door and hid her from Danny but it was too late.

Danny opened the door. The door was wide open. Danny looked through it and was a little surprised. On Martin's bed, there was a woman lying on her side. She was sleeping on her side. Martin went up to Danny to see her. The only part of her that was showing was the back of her black bra and her long light brown hair lying on it. Martin begin to drool when he saw that. His girlfriend is a beautiful woman. Danny saw Martin staring at her and asked " do you know her?" Martin stared at him and say nothing. " She is beautiful." said Danny. " Yeah, she is."said Martin. " Martin. Can you ask you something?" asked Danny. "Yeah."said Martin. Danny cleared his voice and asked " is she a hooker?" "What? She is our god damn coworker you idiot!" thought Martin but it didn't come out. Instead, Martin said " Yes. She is a hooker on my bed." Danny was shocked when he heard that. " Really?" asked Danny. Martin nodded yes to him. Danny put his arm around Martin's shoulder and gave him a slap. " Thank god that I didn't get a woman to sleep with you. You already got one." said Danny. Martin smiled at him. Danny smiled at him and said " Well. I see you tomorrow at work." Danny took his arm off him and stared at the woman again. After that, Danny begin walking to the door and left.

After Danny left, Martin calmed down knowing that part is over. He walked to the bedroom and sat along with the woman. While he got there, the woman turned around to him. " You told Danny that I was a hooker." said the angry woman. " I didn't know what to say. Katie, I wanted to tell him that I am dating my coworker but I didn't say it." said Martin. " That is okay. At least that I am going to my doctor's appointment tomorrow so I can't be there when Danny ask you who I am." said Katie. " I am glad that you say that." said Martin. He leaned over again to kiss Katie on the lips. After that, Martin asked Katie that can we go back having sex. " I don't feel like it now. It got ruined." said Katie. "That is fine. We can do it later." said Martin. Katie put her hand on Martin's shoulder and leaned over to kiss him. They kissed. After that, Martin got on his side and pull the cover over them. Katie turned off the lights and moved toward Martin so they can near each other. When Katie finally fell asleep, Martin was thinking. " Tomorrow is going to be the most weirdest day in our relationship." thought Martin and finally fell asleep.

**Note: In case you don't know who Katie is. Here are some information about her. Katie is a character that I made up. Katie is the main character in my first WaT story " The New Girl in MPU" which sets in season four. In that season, Martin had a crush on her. Right now in season six, Martin and Katie are seriously dating right now. I am keeping it that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The alarm clock had woken Martin up. Martin groaned when the alarm clock gone off. Martin turned the alarm off and stared at the clock. It said six am. "Two and a half hours before the questioning with Danny starts. Great." said Martin. Martin turned to Katie who was still sleeping. Martin liked the way she sleep. Katie sleeps on her right side toward Martin. She never snored expect when the two begins sleeping together, Katie snored very loudly. The snores sounded like a cross between a roar and a fart. It was so loud that it kept Martin up. When Martin was up at the middle of the night, he recorded in his mind how loud each snore is. It kept him entertained. Martin missed those nights because since six months ago, Katie found out that she snored very loudly from her dad during their annual hiking trip.Her dad recored the snores secretly in the tent when she sleeps as evidence. After the trip, Katie heard the snores and was very mad. She was so mad that she ran to the nearest drugstore and brought those nose strips that helps people stop snoring. She wears them ever since.

Martin watched Katie sleeps. During it, Katie was smiling like she is having a good dream. Martin was smiling wondering that he was in her dreams. Martin kissed her on the forehead and got up from his bed. He walked to the sink in the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. After that, martin walked to the closet to grab his running clothes. One of his plans for 2008 beside asking Katie to marry him and having a wedding later in the year is to exercise more. From now on, every morning okay every two mornings, Martin had to run three to four miles from and back. Martin asked Katie to run with him sometimes but most of the time, he took Katie's dog Colby for a run for company. After putting on his pants, tee, fleece jacket, socks, and his dirty sneakers, he walked to the coffee maker to turn it on. After that, Martin grabbed his beanie off the rack and his keys. Martin got out of the door and locked it. After he locked it, he ran down the stairs to Katie's apartment in the same building to get Colby the dog.

When Martin got to Katie's apartment, the sun was rising over the horizon. Martin got the key that opened the door of th apartment. He unlocked the door and opened it. Once he got inside, he looked around for Colby. Martin saw Colby who was napping on his dog bed near the heaters. Martin whistled at Colby and yelled nicely " Colby, come here boy." Colby woke up and saw Martin who kept his hands in his pockets. "Woof" said Colby and walked to Martin. Martin got down to Colby and petted him in Colby's favorite spot. "Hey Colby. Do you have a good night?" asked Martin. Colby respond yes by licking Martin's face with his tongue.Martin was one of the only people beside Katie, Colby's dog walker, Katie's family and friends, and the team well expect Jack who Colby liked to bite at that Colby trusted. Katie got Colby as a present from her dad as a moving present in Fall 2005. Colby was a puppy back then and was assigned to protect her at all times. Colby was nice to all of them especially Katie. Colby and Katie had been best friends since.

"I guess that was a yes." said Martin and continued petting him for a while. After that, Martin got up and grabbed Colby's leash off the hook. Before going out for a run, Martin told Colby that it was time for a run. Colby was happy when Martin say that. Colby loved running with Martin. Martin hooked the leash to Colby's collar and opened the door. Once they got to the hall, Martin locked the door. Colby leaded Martin to the door to the streets. Martin opened the door and got out and begin running.

The sun make the streets warm and make the snow from last week melt. Martin loved running right now. In the last two years, Martin hadn't run because he was having a love affair with painkillers. The painkillers acted like a bitch because it was the lowest point of his life and with it, it almost lose his life. Thank god that Sam, Danny, and Katie saved him. Martin hadn't taken a single painkiller since because he was very happy with having Katie in his life and doing a good job with it. Martin felt the wind when he ran with Colby. They usually ran through Martin's favorite neighborhood. When they ran there in the morning, the owners was opening up their shops and restaurants and when they saw him, they said "hi" or "hey, Martin" or in once in a while "how you and your life is doing?". Martin respond back some of the following, "good" or "great" and to the 'you and your life' question, "great and stop talking about it!" The owners knew Martin by seeing him and Katie in their shops and restaurants every weekend. When he and Colby got to a corner, Martin stopped the dog and told him that they had to run back to the apartment. Colby respond okay to Martin by turning back and ran there to see Katie and start the work day.

When they got to Martin's apartment, the coffee was done ans some curtains were open. Martin was smiling at someone. That someone he was smiling at was his girlfriend, Katie Carter. Katie was at the kitchen, pouring coffee into a mug and a thermos. While Martin was gone, Katie had woken up from a great dream. The dream had some things that involved things about her and martin's future like marriage and kids. The dream set like seven years from now, she and Martin was happily married, lived in a great house in Staten Island, and have three beautiful kids. The three kids are two little girls who looked no older than six and a bouncing baby boy. The dream is a sign that she and martin are meant to be. Right now, she was pouring coffee in Martin's bathrobe and her wet hair laying on it. Martin smiled at her some more and begin to move closer to Katie. When he got there, he put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Katie felt martin's lips on her cheek and turn around to Martin. She turned around and saw Martin.

"Good morning, Marty. How your run?" asked Katie. "Great. I beaten my record by a couple of minutes." said Martin who was looking at the clock which said five minutes before seven. "Great. A hour and thirty five minutes now." thought martin. Martin turned back to Katie and asked " how your sleep?" "AKA your dream." thought Martin. "It was good. I had a great dream last night. " said Katie who was petting Colby. "What it about?" asked Martin. Katie turned to martin and said "it was about your future." "What else?"asked martin again. "That all that I am going to tell you." said Katie. Martin begin to laugh. Katie saw Martin laughing and asked "why are you laughing?" "That what Vivian told me and the team when we asked about her weekend right before you started working with us." said Martin who had stopped laughing. Katie walked over to Martin and said "but with a Texan accent." Katie is actually from Dallas. Martin nodded yes at her and kissed her on the lips. Katie kissed back and stared at the clock. The clock said five minutes after seven. Ten minutes had passed but it seem like five. Katie turned to Martin and said "you better go now if you want to be there before eight." "Shit" said Martin and stood up to walk to the bathroom. Before he stepped his foot in the bathroom, he kissed Katie on the lips and left. While he was walking to the bathroom, Katie began to blush.

Thirty minutes later, Martin walked to the kitchen, wearing his navy blue suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. Katie began to drool when she saw that but stopped when Martin came to get his thermos. "You can drool all you want, sweetie." said Martin when Katie handed him the thermos. Martin kissed Katie again on the lips and walked to the rack to get his coat. Once he put on his coat, Katie said to him " see you later." Martin smiled at her and opened the door to leave. Martin left the apartment to his car who is in the parking space. Martin unlocked the door and opened it. Martin got his seat belt om and his car keys in the slot. Once he was done, he drove off to the office, knowing that part was over and more is beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four :

Martin came to the office fifteen minutes later. He got to his desk, put the thermo on his desk and sat on his chair. From his chair, Martin looked around for Danny. Martin sighed when he saw no Danny, only Elena and Sam are in the office. Elena was at Sam's desk, talking while drinking their coffee. Usually Katie is with them, doing the same thing the women are doing now. Since Katie is not there, there is no Texan accent at Sam's desk. Only the two voices Martin had heard for years. Right now, Martin is happy that Danny didn't arrived yet. It mean that the talk about last night had to be postponed until later which Martin really wish that this could happen. Martin opened the top of the thermo and drank some of the coffee. After drinking some, Martin put the top back on and looked at his watch to see what time it is. The clock reads twenty minutes after eight. "Ten more minutes until Danny comes. Great, again." thought Martin. Danny came to work a little late sometimes mostly because Danny slept late or that Queens is so far from Manhattan and the morning traffic, Danny had to drive twenty minutes to get to work in time. Those two are the only reasons he gave to Jack or Vivian to tell why he is late for work and they always believed him. One time, Martin was late to work because he and Katie had some good ass sex that lasted all night. None of them don't wanted it to end. So they did some more and by the time they stopped doing it, the time on the alarm clock reads five minutes after seven. Both of them were late for work. To beat the time and getting into the field, they didn't take a shower or eat anything only putting on some of the clothes from the day before, drinking very little coffee, and brushing their teeth. They didn't get to work on time because of the traffic and Jack punished the couple by only putting one of them into the field which is Katie and the other in the office which is Martin. Plus Jack realized that they are having sex together all night. How he realized this? By the smell of Martin's body and the hickie on Katie's neck. At the end of the day, Martin had to go to Jack's office and was told by Jack to continuing being with Katie but not come to work like that ever again. That only happened that time.

Martin looked around for Danny a five minutes later. Danny still there. "Maybe Danny will come around at eight thirty." thought Martin. Martin wasn't seating on his chair to wait for Danny to come around so Martin got up, grabbed his coat, and went to the locker room to put his coat away. That will pass five minutes.

Eight thirty rolls around and Martin is at the table with Sam, Elena, and Vivian, waiting for Jack to tell them what to do. Danny still didn't came yet. "Where is Danny?" asked Sam to the team. Sam turned her glowing head toward Elena to hear the answer. Elena saw Sam staring at her and shrugged no at her and answered to Sam, "I don't know where Danny is at. I wasn't with him last night." After hearing Elena's answer, Sam turned to Vivian. Vivian looked at Sam and said with her normally kind voice, "Danny wasn't at mine either." and looked back to the newspaper to read some more. Danny sometimes had dinner with Vivian and her family. Sam finally turned to Martin and said to him, "Marty." A few seconds later, Sam realized that Martin is not listening to her. She realized this by seeing Martin staring at the empty chair next to him. Martin is probably day dreaming about Katie again. Every morning, Katie sat on the chair that Martin is staring at right now, drinking her coffee, putting some loose hair into her ear and reading the newspaper at the same time. Martin sometimes stared at her, doing her triple morning ritual. Sam reached her arm toward Martin, tapped him on the shoulder and said to him a little loudly, "Martin. Are you listening to me?" Martin felt Sam's hard finger on his shoulder and turned to Sam to make to stop. After Martin had turned to her, Sam asked him what is his answer. Martin almost stared at Sam blankly because he don't know what Samantha is talking about. When Martin was in his own little world, people's voices are so far away which happened since Martin was a child. Martin was in his own world and when people like his father ask him something, Martin got out of his little world and don't know what they are talking about. His father is always angry about it and want Martin to stop day dreaming but Martin can't stop it. Daydreaming is like Martin's own little incurable disease. It cannot be cured.

Martin finally founded Sam's question deep inside his brain and said to Sam, " Danny was at my place last night to give my keys back for only a couple minutes." Sam went toward Martin and asked Martin if Danny told him what he is doing afterward in case Sam had to report a missing person on Danny. Martin told her no. After that, Sam got her pregnant body off the chair and said to the whole team, "I hope that Danny get his ass here so I can't worry what we are going to do today." Then some voice came to the table.

"Sam. I got my ass here!" said the voice which sounded like the voice that Martin heard at his apartment when he and Katie are about to do it. That Hispanic sounding voice that made them stop having it before the good part had even started. Martin turned around and saw Danny, standing behind the end of the cart full of unfinished files. Danny was wearing a black suit with a royal blue dress shirt and a silver tie under the suit. Martin is about to laugh because it looked like that Danny is going to a wedding or something that is semi formal but stopped when Danny is staring right at him with his kind, happy big dark brown eyes that read "do you had a good time?" Martin knew by that eyes, Danny is asking about the hooker on his bed that is really Katie. After Danny was staring at Martin, Elena got up and asked Danny if the full cart is desk work. Danny is about to answer his girlfriend's question when Jack came and answered Elena's question. "Yes, Elena. Those are today's desk work." answered Jack and staring at the two rows of files full boxes on the cart.

Jack stared at the whole team minus Katie which Jack knew by Katie telling Jack that she need the day off for a doctor's appointment last week which Jack allowed her to. When the team is staring at their boss with their eyes, Jack cleared his voice to tell what to do today. "Guys. We are doing a lot of desk work today. Since Katie is having an appointment today, it might last all day." The team knew this is going to happen when one of their team mates is somewhere else, not doing some hard, boring desk work. Jack walked to the end of the cart and pushed it with force like a woman who is about to have her baby but instead of a something pounds something ounces newborn baby, it was a cart full of heavy files that needed to be finished by the end of the day. When Jack finally got it to the end of the table instead of the spot where Danny had stopped it at, Jack stepped away from it and said to the team who is about to get up to get their work, "Come to me if you need some help." After Jack said that, he left to go to his office to work and get some more sleep. After Jack left, everybody got up and grabbed one box off the cart.

When Martin put his box of files on his desk, he turned to Danny who was carrying a box of files for Sam to her desk so she don't lift something heavy since she is pregnant. Martin watched every move that Danny is doing like a stalker. After Danny put his own box of files on his desk and begin to work, Martin said to Danny silently, "Danny Taylor, you are going to ask me later." After that, Martin grabbed some pencils, a few pens, and the first file from the box to opened it up and begin working on it, knowing that he is going to daydream about Katie again and answering Danny's question. Before he knew it, the day is going to be over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter may contain some things from my first story, "The New Girl in MPU" like from the beginning of chapter two which had some information about Katie's past in Las Vegas. If this had interested you, you can also read "The New Girl in MPU" for more information.**

Chapter Five :

When Katie arrived at St. Vincent Hospital, she was quite nervous and scared. Katie hadn't been scared since one thing that had happened to her before she came to New York. In February 2005, Katie was in Las Vegas, giving birth to her first child, a baby girl named Ellen Marie, Ellie for short. She and her ex, Nick was the proud parents of a very healthy baby. The baby was pretty healthy until something horrible had happened to Ellie when she was only three days old. When Nick had to go to work for something, Katie was putting Ellie into her arms and suddenly the baby was turning blue. Katie was freaking out and called out 'code blue' to the whole hospital. When the doctors and nurses came to her room and carried baby Ellie away from her mom, Ellie had died of a heart disease that is genetic which mean that Katie might have given her this disease. Katie was dumped by Nick who is such a really nice and great man in Katie's life a few weeks later.

Katie was so sad about the two awful things that had happened to her in a three weeks period, she went back home to Dallas for a shoulder to cry on but founded something better. Her dad made her to go confession at their Catholic church one afternoon. At first, Katie don't really want to go but had to go after her dad had threaten if she won't go, he will NEVER talk to her ever again which Katie don't want to happened since she and her dad are very close. When she got to confession and confessed everything, she heard a familiar voice behind the door. The voice sounded like a voice that she hadn't heard since she was in Catholic school. After she heard that voice, she said loudly behind, "Father O' Connell." The door had opened and here was her favorite teacher at St. Christopher High. All gray hair and overweight, Father O'Connell had hug Katie like a old friend. Katie didn't realized that Father O'Connell had grown so old because ten years earlier, Father O'Connell looked like her boss, Jack Malone which Katie realized that Jack looked like him when she met Jack at her job interview in New York almost two and a half years ago. Father O'Connell had heard every bit of Katie's confession and gave Katie a little advice. "Move on. There are more better things in the future. You can't let the past get into you." said Father O'Connell. Katie began to took his advice and got rid of the past one by one like transferred from Vegas to New York and going back to being friends with Nick than being lovers. Two and a half years later, she is having a better life here in NYC than Vegas. She loved her job and she had a steady relationship with Martin for a year and two months which might lead to better things like marriage and children. See, New York City made her happy and all thanks to Father O'Connell.

Back to the hospital. Katie sat in the waiting room for thirty minutes, waiting for her big sister, Meredith who is a nurse at St. Vincent for her check up. When Meredith finally came in her light green scrubs, she brought Katie into the changing room to change into one of those things that patients in the hospital wear that Katie don't know what is the word for those things. When Meredith gave her one of those things and left to get her doctor and her chart, Katie is changing her own clothes to the thing very fast like she is stripping for Martin the night before. First she took her black wool coat off and put it on the table next to the door. After that, she took off her grey wool sweater with the collar crossover and her white blouse, and put them on the table with the coat next to it. Now revealing her nude cotton bra, she unbuttoned the button of her favorite dark blue jeans she wore the night before and took them off her legs. When the jeans finally reached the floor and she throw them on the table on one shot, she is now in her matching nude cotton underwear. Katie looked around if anybody had saw her stripping her clothes off. Katie finally sighed when she saw no one staring at her stripping. After that, Katie grabbed the thing off the table and put it on. When she was done, Katie folded her thrown clothes, put them on the table and sat down to wait for Dr. Miller to give her an exam.

A couple minutes later, the door knob was turning to be open and the door was now open. In the middle of the doorway, there was Dr. Addison Miller. Addison Miller is one of the prettiest doctors Katie had ever seen. With her long, full, shiny red hair, her tall height, and her mile long legs, Dr. Miller could be a model when she was younger. Katie got to find some information on her when she go back to work to see if the modeling thing is true. Dr. Miller walked over to Katie and stand in front of Katie. After Dr. Miller put her glasses on, she asked Katie if anything is fine since they last saw each other two months ago. "With the pills you gave me the last time we were here, yeah, everything is fine." answered Katie. "That is a good thing to hear since you wanted to do this." said Dr. Miller. They smiled at each other for a couple minutes before the exam had started.

Dr. Miller had Katie lay on her back and stretched her legs apart to do the exam. Katie had to do this because Dr. Miller is a gynecologist and this may involved about Martin and Katie's future. Dr. Miller looked at Katie's female parts closely. Katie was nervous about this because when Dr. Miller was looking at her private parts, she mostly said "ummm" which Katie don't know that is a good thing or a bad thing. Five minutes later, Dr. Miller told her that the exam was over and the good news. "Katie." said Dr. Miller to Katie when she finally sat up from all of that. "It is good?" asked Katie to Dr. Miller. Dr. Miller nodded yes to her and said to Katie, "your uterus, vagina, and cervix are healing from all those scars from so many years ago. Plus they are healing well, you and Martin can make a baby." After Dr. Miller said that, Katie was thinking in her mind, "Yes! One down, many to go." Katie almost had hugged Dr. Miller afterward. After that, Addison Miller said, "good luck" to her and left the room. When Addison left, Katie got the thing off and put on her own clothes. A few minutes later, Katie was fixing her hair in front of the mirror when her cell phone was humming. Katie stepped away from the mirror and ran across the room to grab her cell that was on the table. Katie picked it up and stared at the small screen to see who was calling. Katie smiled when she founded out who had gave her a message. It was Martin who had given her this following text message:

Hi Sweetie. How the doctor's appointment?

Miss you. Jack had given us desk work for the third time this week.

More than usual.

Talk to you later because there are too much crap.

Bye.

Katie saved the message on the cell and closed it, knowing that she is going to tell Martin about it later. Katie is also wondering if Danny know about she and Martin dating yet. Come on. Danny always wanted Martin and Katie to be together since the first time they met almost two and a half years ago when Martin and Katie had came back from two different life changes : Katie's move from Las Vegas to New York and Martin being near death from a shooting. They finally got together a year after all of that and Danny still didn't know. The whole team without Danny knew about Martin and Katie's relationship at different times. You will learn about that later. Right now in the St. Vincent exam room, Katie was wondering what time it is. To do that, Katie got her cell out again and stared at the clock on the screen again. The clock said fifteen minutes after eleven. It mean lunch time at the office. Martin is probably telling Danny right now. Katie can't wait when Danny is going to see them together and might going to stare at them. Great. When Katie was done staring at the clock, she put her cell phone away in her purse and headed to the cafeteria to have some lunch with her older by three years sister, Meredith.

It was eleven thirty when Katie and Meredith finally sat down for lunch. Over grilled chicken sandwiches, they talked about work, their own family, their romantic partners, and other things that had something sisters like to talk about. When Meredith asked what happened between Katie and Dr. Miller today, Katie don't want to tell about the baby making because she want to make it a surprise, surprising everyone that she can make kids after all those things so many years ago. To answered that question, Katie asked her nephew, Meredith's nineteen month son, Harmon. Meredith told Katie that Harmon is talking a lot by using his new favorite word, Melon by saying it _melllllon. _Katie almost laughed her water from her nose when Harmon had an interest in Meredith's undergarments but Meredith did a face that made Katie stop knowing that this is the weirdest things that ever happened to her. Meredith also showed Katie the latest photo of little Harmon.

At noon, Meredith told Katie that she had to go back to work. Katie walked out to the ER with Meredith and told her that she is going to call her and hugged her there. After that, Katie walked out of the ER and stood out in the freezing cold next to the ambulances. While she was out there, Katie pulled her cell phone out to see what time it is for the third time that day. The clock said fifteen minutes after noon. With her appointment ending a little earlier than she expected and nothing to do since Colby is at Doggy Day Care, she decided to go to the Missing Person office to help out doing some desk work since Martin told her that there are too many unfinished crap that need to be done. Maybe she could speed it up since she is very good at finishing desk work. Katie walked to the nearest subway station, got in, swiped her MetroCard and got in the first subway train to get to the FBI building to work a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was ten minutes after eleven which mean that Lunch won't start until five minutes later which again that Danny is going to ask Martin what happened last night with the hooker AKA Katie which for the third time Martin don't want to happen. This is going to bring some weirdness into their friendship of six years. Martin not telling Danny about his relationship with Katie who is also Danny's friend before the relationship had even started. "This is going to change everything." thought Martin when he was writing something on the case file he is almost finished with. Martin had done one third of the desk work since it started fifteen minutes after eight thirty when the one he is doing is done. When he finished it two minutes by putting it back into his box, he drank some of his coffee and got up to go to the restroom to do a little relaxing thing on the toilet seat. When he was done peeing, he flushed it and walked to the sink to wash his hands. After a few seconds of washing his hands with liquid soap and water, he dried his hands with a rough brown paper towel. While he was doing that, Martin realized that he had his cell phone in his pant pocket.

Before he knew it, Martin pull his cell phone out of his pocket, went to the text message section of his cell and did something that he hadn't done in six months. He is sending Katie a text message when Katie is not at work with him. The last time that Martin did that was last summer the time when Martin realized that he is in love with Katie, really in love with her. Katie wouldn't talked to him for days because Katie realized that she met Martin a couple years ago in Washington DC nearly five and a half years ago. Martin had an argument with his father and was so pissed off that he went to one of DC's bars to calm down by drinking some booze. At the bar he was at, he met a young woman named Katie Carter who worked for DC police force and a part time bartender. After a few flirtations and a whole lot of staring, they had a one night stand at Katie's apartment. You will found out more in an upcoming story.

Back to the present. Martin founded Katie's number and texts her a message saying that he misses her, how her doctor appointment is doing, the way too much desk work, and finally talking to her later. After he was done, Martin put it away and went out of the restroom to grab his lunch. A few minutes later, Martin walked back to his desk with his favorite type of burger in the world, a big juicy cheeseburger which is also Katie's favorite burger. Katie and Martin had a few things in common like they eat a lot when they are nervous, and they both hated Victor Fitzgerald for a couple different reasons. See. Katie and Martin are MADE for each other. When Martin finally sat down and put the box that is holding his cheeseburger, he opened the lid up and grabbed the burger in one hand. When Martin is about to take a big bite of his cheeseburger, he heard a voice that he don't want to heard all morning.

"Hey, Marty." said Danny when he walked toward Martin's desk with his own lunch in his left hand. "Oh crap. Here he come." thought Martin when he saw Danny walking toward him. To not saying the thought in his mind out loud, Martin put his burger back in the box and turned to Danny who sat on the edge of his desk and said to him, "Hey. Danny." Danny opened his box of his lunch and the smell of a roast beef sandwich filled up the air within Martin's desk. "I got to get some air freshener to get rid to the smell." thought Martin when it came. Danny took one bite of the sandwich and turned his head toward to Martin's burger who was still laying uneaten in the box. Danny turned his head toward Martin and said to him with food in his mouth, "You are having your favorite food in the world and you still haven't ate it yet." Without looking at Danny, Martin said to him, "I'm not hungry right now." Danny finally swallowed the food in his mouth and said to Martin, "This is so unlike you. You always eat it when you opened it right away. Trust me. I seen you doing it for a long time." Martin turned around to Danny and said to him in a loud voice, "Fine. I eat it then." "Good." said Danny back. Martin grabbed his burger and quickly took a bite of it. Danny smiled at Martin and continued eating his sandwich.

After Martin ate his burger under five minutes, he was staring at Danny who was eating his sandwich slowly, waiting for him to talk about last night. When Danny was finally done, Martin was waiting for him to come closer so they can talk but Danny didn't do the thing that Martin wanted him to do. Danny is doing the opposite. He is leaving Martin's desk to go back to his own. Martin got so mad when Danny did this, Martin did something that he didn't do to Danny in almost two years.

Martin stood up and yelled at Danny, "Danny. You didn't want to talk about last night." Danny turned around and said to Martin, "Last night?" Martin walked a few feet away from his desk toward Danny's and answered loudly to him, "You know. Coming to my place to give me back my keys after two months. Seeing me shirtless and the woman on my bed you thought is a hooker, doing it with me." Danny had dropped his jaw when Martin told him that he is doing it with her. "Wait a minute. She is doing it with you. How was it?" said Danny to Martin. "It was good until you ruined it." answered Martin. Danny is staring to yell now. "How do I ruined it?" yelled Danny. Martin stepped back and answered to Danny, "We heard you opening the door knob to come in. She heard your voice and she freaked out that somebody she knew is coming in when she is doing it with me."

Danny walked toward Martin and asked him, "Who is this light brown headed, black bra wearing woman that I knew?" Martin crossed his arms and said to him, "A colleague who worked with us that is not here today." Now Danny had founded out. "Our colleague, Katie Carter." said Danny.

A blushing Martin had nodded yes at him. Danny went back to his chair and sat there quietly for over five minutes. While Danny sat there, half of the whole office had heard it. All of them are staring at Jack Malone's team. Martin was blushing very red during the first four and a half minutes but stopped blushing when he went over to Danny's desk to tell him. When Martin got to Danny's, Danny rolled his chair back so Martin would stay away from him. Martin went toward Danny and stood right in front of him. "Danny. Do you have any questions?" asked Martin in a kind voice. Danny didn't looked at Martin for about two minutes but finally got into Martin's trap. Danny looked at Martin and said to Martin, "Yes. I have some questions." "What are they?" asked Martin. Danny stared at Martin with his big dark brown eyes and said to Martin, "Am I the first person to know about this?"

Martin put his hand on Danny's shoulder and answered to him, "Actually. You is the last person in our team to know about this." Danny is getting a little loud right now. "I am the last person to know about the relationship. Really the last one?" asked Danny. Martin nodded yes to that question. After that, Danny got out of his chair and said to the rest to the team who are at their desks, "How do you know about Martin dating Katie?" The women of the team are all staring at Danny. From left to right, the women told Danny how they knew about Martin and Katie's courtship. At the left was Elena. Elena told Danny that she founded out last May, when they are doing desk work together, Elena noticed that Katie is wearing a new bracelet on her wrist. Elena was asking her who gave that bracelet. Katie told that it was a birthday present for her 30th from her boyfriend which Katie accidentally said Martin's name. In the middle was Sam. Sam told Danny that she had founded out two months into the courtship. Sam saw Katie glowing half the time and asked Katie if she had a boyfriend. Katie's answer to that: The boyfriend is Sam's ex. Sam figured out that Martin is her boyfriend by seeing Katie glowing a lot around Martin. Plus Sam is good friends with Katie. At last, Vivian. Vivian told Danny that she had founded out last winter. She was ready to go home one night and was going through the rooms the team had made suspects confessed a whole lot. She noticed that one of the rooms 's light was open. When she went to it to turn it off, she saw Katie and Martin doing on the table. When Vivian was finished, Martin was blushing the same color of his tie when Vivian told that.

Now Danny was disgusted by that. Danny can't get the image out of his head. When he was done, Danny had one more question. "Here is my final question." asked Danny to Martin who is still blushing. "Sure. What is it?" asked Martin. "Do Jack knows?" asked Danny. Everybody was quiet for a few minutes until Martin finally beginning to speak up. When Martin was about to speak, he got interrupted by a voice a couple feet away. "Yes, Danny. I knew about too." said the voice. Danny recognized that voice. it sounded like Jack's. Danny turned around and saw Jack, standing next to the cart. Jack was leaning on the cart, staring at his team. The team was quiet again when Jack was staring at them. To break the silence, Danny asked Jack how he founded out about the relationship between Martin and Katie. Jack cleared his voice and said to Danny, "It was last fall. Martin and Katie came in late one morning and I realized that those two are sleeping together by the smell of Martin's body and the hickie on Katie's neck." After Jack said that, the whole team turned their heads toward Martin who is staring to blush for the third time in five minutes, knowing that this is going to be a very awkward day of his life.Right now, Martin really wished that Katie is right here next to him, helping him explained this to Danny. Katie would say it in her sweet voice and Danny would quickly understand it and it will go back to normal instead of this. This is again, very awkward.

After all of this staring at Martin, Danny finally asked him, "How long did you and Katie are seeing each other?" Martin was halfway done blushing when Danny asked him that, hoping that this one is the last question. When a few seconds went by, martin finally spoke up and answered to it, "We had been dating for a year and two months now." This relationship had been longer than his relationship with Sam by a couple months. After that, Danny walked to Martin and said it to his face, "I can't believed that you didn't tell me right away. To your best friend, you ahole." Martin put his face toward to the floor, hoping that nobody had seen his very red face. He also wished that he had call in sick that he don't have to suffer this. When he had stopped blushing, he got his face off the floor and saw Danny walking away from them very loudly.

When Danny finally left the office, Martin turned to his friends, his team mates for some help. Nobody hadn't spoke up until a few minutes later, Vivian spoke up. She walked over to Martin and put her hand on Martin's shoulder and gave him some advice. "He is your best friend. Tell him the truth before your friendship with with him is ruined." said Vivian. Martin looked at his team mates and Jack. With their eyes, they told him to do it. After all of that, Martin told them that he is going to find Danny and really try to explain it to him. After all of that, Martin ran out to the hall to find Danny. After Martin ran out, Jack said to Sam, Elena, and Viv that run really funny when he was embarrassed. The woman had agreed with Jack.

When Martin finally caught up to Danny at the elevators, Martin said to him loudly, "Danny, stop. I can explain." After said that, Danny didn't listened to him. Danny just kept walking. Martin got so mad that Danny didn't listen to him the first time, Martin is going to tell Danny again. When martin is about to say it, the elevator door was opened. When the elevator was open, there was Katie, standing there in her black wool coat, gray sweater, jeans, and black boots. She stepped out and Danny had stopped in front of her. "Thank God. Katie, you stopped him." thought martin when he saw this. Danny didn't stopped for long. When he had stopped in front of Katie, Danny looked down to the floor and continued walking to the balconies.

After Danny left, Katie walked over to Martin who was standing in the middle of the hallway. When Katie got there, she gave Martin a 'what happened?' face. When Katie gave him that, Martin just stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Katie was staring at Martin with her blue eyes. Martin was staring at her with his. After a few seconds of staring, Katie step back and asked Martin what had happened when she was gone. Martin walked toward her and put his hand on Katie's arm. When he put his hand on her, Martin said to her, "I told Danny about us at Lunch." "What you told him?" asked Katie. Martin told her about everything he told Danny. When Martin was done, Katie asked him one more question. With her Texan accent, she asked Martin, "How Danny reacted to it?" Martin told Katie that Danny is pissed off about it and called Martin an A - hole in front of the team. "He called you that?" said Katie to Martin knowing that there are more horrible curse words that Danny might said to Martin. Martin nodded yes to her for that question. Martin put his arms around Katie's waist and told her that they had to go back to the office to tell the team what happened a few minutes ago. Katie agreed with him and Martin kissed her a little for that. After they done kissing, Katie let go of Martin and walked beside him to go to the office to tell the team.

When they got to the office, the rest of the team went back to the desk work they had worked on before all of those that had happened ten minutes earlier. Jack is also helping with the girls finishing the desk work that he gave them in the morning. When they are deep in the desk work, Martin cleared his voice loudly to distract them to stop working. When Martin did that, it seem to worked because the team had turned their heads toward Martin and Katie. When they did that, they saw Martin putting his arm around Katie's back. Jack saw this and asked Katie why she is here at work instead of somewhere else. Katie told Jack that her doctor's appointment had ended early and had nothing to do. When Martin had sent her a text message that included things about the desk work, she decided to come and help them with the work. After she told that, Jack said to the team, "That is one more hand to help with all of this crap." Katie smiled at Jack and got away from Martin to sit on Martin's chair. When Katie had sat down, Sam asked Martin why Danny is not here. "Everybody. The reason Danny is not here is that." Martin told the rest in a couple of minutes. When he was done, now everybody understood about it. Danny is very mad about it and now avoiding Martin and Katie.

After Martin told them that, Jack is beginning to speak. Jack stood up from his chair and told the team, "Now that Danny is avoiding the two lovebirds. Someone beside Martin and Katie had to go find Danny and told him that he have to come to my office to speak with me, Martin, and Katie. If he disagreed with this, I will give him a month worth of desk work." When Jack was done, only Elena and Vivian had raised their hands. Jack decided that those two should do it because Elena is having a relationship with Danny and Vivian is like a mother figure to Danny since he had none. After that, Jack turned to Martin and asked him where Danny had went to after he saw Katie. Martin had told Jack that Danny had went to the balconies. After Martin told that, Jack turned to Elena and Vivian and told them to go to the balconies to get his butt to Jack's office. Elena and Viv had listened to Jack, and left their desks to the balconies. When they had left the office, Jack turned to Martin and Katie and told them to follow him to the office to do it. Martin and Katie had also listened to Jack and got up to walk to Jack's office together, hopefully not with quick kisses along the way since they are at work and had act like mature adults instead of teenagers who are in love with each other. When they had left, there was only Sam left. To get Sam some help, Jack looked around the office and saw the first agent he saw to help his pregnant colleague with some desk work. That agent went to Sam very fast since Jack had yelled at the agent very scary which made the agent jumped from his chair and helped Sam right away. After Jack had scared off that random agent, Jack turned around to the entrance to the office and walked to the hall to get to his office where Martin and Katie might be at right now to get it started.

When Elena and Viv had got to the balconies where Danny is might be at, they had searched every balcony for him. There are only three balconies in the entire building and all of them are in the same area so it will be quicker to find him. When they got to the first one, Danny wasn't there. When they got to the second one, there is only one agent there, eating his lunch. Since Danny already ate his lunch, they decided that Danny is not there. When Vivian had apologized to the agent for interrupting, they went to the third and last one a few minutes later. When they got there, Elena went inside instead of Vivian who went to the first two. After Elena got in, she turned around and saw Danny, staring at the ground below. For one minute, Elena thought that Danny might jump by the way Danny's eyes looked when he was staring down but Elena knew that it is not going to happen since from the two and a half years of knowing him, Danny is not the suicidal type, he more the opposite. To get Danny to talk to her, she walked over to Danny and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. While doing that, she used the same way that Danny say to her when they see each other. "Good Afternoon, Papi." said Elena to Danny. Danny felt Elena's hand on his shoulder, turned to his girlfriend and responded back, "Hola, Mami." Elena put her hand away from his shoulder and stared at his dark brown eyes with her.

After the staring, Danny and Elena are beginning to talk about it in Spanish. "Martin is worried sick about you." said Elena. With his eyes, Danny said to Elena, "No, he is not. He didn't tell me about it for over a year." Elena is doing the same thing that Danny is doing but she said to him, "Maybe Martin wanted to tell you about it but he can't find the time because he is spending some time with Katie. Plus, you and I started seeing each other at the same time when martin and Katie started dating." Now in English, Danny is thinking that Elena might be right. What if that Danny didn't told Martin about his courtship with Elena right away and turned out that Martin is the last person to learn about it. Martin could be at the same place Danny is at right now: the balconies. A minute later of thinking about it, Danny went to Elena to kiss her on the lips for a thank you. After they had done kissing a minute later, Elena smiled at him and said to him, "that is more like you." Danny also smiled at Elena and said to her, ""Gracias por eso"." Elena smiled back at him again and responded back, "No hay problema." After that, they begin to kiss again.

After they had kissed, Elena told him that Jack needed him to go to Jack's office to talk with Martin and Katie about it. When Danny had heard Elena telling him about it, Danny really don't want to go because he is not ready to face Martin and Katie too soon but when Elena told Danny if he is not coming, Jack is going to give Danny a month worth of desk work. Danny definitely don't want that because there will be less field time which Danny liked about his job the most. Actually, no agent don't want a month worth of desk work. It will be too horrible. Danny told Elena okay to go to Jack's office to get this over with. Elena kissed him on the lips for the third time. After kissing for the third time, they walked out of the balcony to the hallway, where Vivian is at now.

When Viv saw Danny and Elena, she smiled at them and said to them, "Wow. That is fast. I don't had to go be there if these 'getting the agent out of the balcony' are this fast." Danny smiled back at Viv when she said that. When Elena told Viv what happened on the balcony and about Danny going to Jack's office afterward, Viv turned to Danny and said to him, "Go!" Danny did what Vivian told him to do but he stopped at a couple feet to say to Vivian and Elena in Spanish, "Las veo a las dos pronto." "We see you soon too, Danny." responded back Viv and Elena. Danny smiled at both of them and went to Jack's office to face it with Jack, Katie, and Martin.

**For those who don't speak Spanish, here are the translations for ALL the Spanish sayings. Here it is:**

**"Gracias por eso"**** - Thanks for that**

**"No hay problema"**** - No problem**

**"Las veo a las dos pronto"****- I see you two soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

When Danny got to Jack's office, he looked through the glass mirror on the door to see if Jack, Martin and Katie are not there yet. He got disappointed when he saw it. Jack is there at his desk, talking to Katie and Martin who sat on the chairs in front of Jack's desk. Danny only see the backs of their brunette heads and Jack's face. Through the window, Danny saw Jack's serious looking face, pointing at them. While he was looking at Jack's face, Danny was thinking that Jack might putting some serious thoughts about Martin and Katie's relationship like NEVER doing it in the whole building and other expressions of love Martin and Katie might do. Danny decided not to think about some more because the image of they doing it anywhere else is going to be stuck into his brain for his entire life. A few seconds later, Danny was thinking about a very different view of Martin and Katie. What if that Martin and Katie are suddenly related. Come on, they had the same hair color, eye color, and the same habits like eating a lot when they are nervous. Danny also decided to stop thinking like that because he wanted his best friend to be happy for his whole life not so fking miserable.

A moment later, Jack was looking at the glass window and saw Danny. When he saw Danny, Jack gave the 'come in' nod and a few seconds later, the door knob was opening up. A few seconds later, the door was open and Danny came in. When Danny came in, Jack cleared for the fourth time that day and said to Danny, "I am glad that you came, Danny. Why do you stand up for a couple minutes because I am not going to sat on my chair anyway?" Danny walked over to Jack's desk a few seconds later. While he walked over, he felt Martin and Katie's blue eyes watching him walk. When Danny got to the desk, Jack looked at his three young colleagues and said to them, "you three knew why are you are doing here in this office instead at your desks, doing some hard desk work." All of the young colleagues's eyes and ears are belonged to Jack right now. "All of you are involved in this personal situation and you needed to end this right now before it get any bigger." said Jack. Bigger means through the whole building or even worse, through New York. Then one of the three had spoken up. "Jack. Why are you here if it only involved with me, Martin, and Danny?" asked Katie. Martin and Danny had also agreed with that question and now staring at Jack for the question. Jack answered that question by saying to them, "well guys. If one of you are about to kill the other person, I had to play referee and make you stop it." Katie, Martin, and Danny are now staring at each other and made a promise not to kill each other because a second later, Jack told them if they started fighting, they are going to get a month worth of desk work. When Jack see one of his team members doing a dumb thing, Jack threatened the team member with his favorite type of punishment, desk work. When he said that, the person go back to normal which always worked and he been using it for years.

After the staring between the three colleagues, Jack stood up from his chair and said to them, "You are going to start this right now and while you are doing it, I sit down on the couch and wait there to make sure that any of the things I had said a minute ago didn't start." When he was done, Jack went to his couch and sat down.

When Jack had sat down, the three colleagues are beginning to talk about it. "Danny. Do you wanted me and Katie to tell the truth?" asked Martin in a kind voice. Danny walked through the space between Martin and Katie's chairs and sat down on Jack's desk. When he got there, Danny said "Sure. You can tell me the truth." "Good." said Katie. Martin got up and said to Danny, "The only reason that we didn't tell you about our relationship right now is that we didn't want our relationship between me and you to change." Danny looked at Martin's face and asked, "How?" Martin's answer to that: "When you came into my apartment without any notice like last night, I don't want you to come in, seeing us doing something that couples liked to do." "Oh." responded back by Danny. "Yes. Oh." said Katie when Danny said that. After Danny and Katie said that, Martin told Danny more reasons why they don't want to tell Danny right away. One of the reasons is that if Danny had founded out right away, Danny is going to act weird around them. "I ain't going to act weird around you guys. You guys are my friends. I so not going to do that." said Danny in the eyes. "Great." said Jack from the couch. The three amigos turned around to the couch and saw Jack, sitting there very patiently. When Jack saw them staring, Jack's only answer to that: "What? I am supporting you three." All of them stared at Jack for a few minutes until they got tired of staring at Jack and went back to their talk they were doing a few minutes before.

When they got back, they forgot where they stopped at. While they were thinking, Jack spoke up and said to them, "You guys are that the part when Martin is probably going to tell you one more reason. I think." "Thanks, Jack." said Katie. Katie had turned back to the two younger men and waited to Martin to speak some more. When she figured out that Martin is waiting for his girlfriend to speak now, Katie realized that Martin wanted her to do the finale. "What, me?" asked Katie through her eyes. "Yes. Go!" answered Martin through his. "Fine" answered Katie back. Katie stood up and walked over to Danny. When she got there, she cleared her voice and said to Danny in her Texan accent, "Danny. We wanted to tell you last November at me and Martin's one year anniversary but we got a little busy planning it that we ended up forgetting about it." When she was done, Katie was waiting for Danny to talk some more. When she had waited for Danny, Danny wasn't talking. He was quiet which is unusual. Katie turned to Martin for help, but Martin just nodded "I don't know" at her. Both of them had turned to Jack for some help, but Jack did the same thing that Martin had given her, "I don't know." When those three are staring at each other, they heard something from Jack's desk. "Well. That was nice that you guys are going to tell me about it two months ago. Heck, it is your one year anniversary, you guys had to enjoy it." said the voice. They turned around and saw Danny smiled at them. "So that it?" asked Jack. "That is it, guys." said Danny. Both Martin and Katie had smiled at Danny.

When they are done smiling, Danny walked over to them to slap them on the back. After Danny had done that, Jack said to them, "Well that was over. So get out of my office before I give any of you more desk work." "Yes, Jack." said Martin, Danny, and Katie and opened the door to leave. After they got out, Jack got into his chair and finally relaxed but the relaxation was not there for long. One second after he had sat down, the phone had rang. Jack went to the phone to see who had call him. He looked at the phone and saw that is Van Doren's number. Jack got a little angry when he saw it. Jack had to calm down quickly because if he acted angry in front of his boss, anything can happen. Jack picked up the phone, put it to his mouth and said to the phone in a bored voice, "Malone."

When they got out of Jack's office and into the hall, Katie told Martin and Danny that she is going back to the office to help the girls with the desk work. When she was about to leave, Martin did the unexpected. Martin walked over to her and gave her the most passionate office kiss in weeks in FRONT of Danny. When they are done kissing a minute later, Katie begins to blush and walked to the office very quickly happy. When Katie had left, Danny gave Martin a slap on the back and said to Martin, "you little loverboy." Martin is beginning to blush and said to him, "Danny!!" After Martin had stopped blushing, Martin got in front of Danny to ask him something. "Danny. If you don't have any plans with Elena this Friday, do you liked to come to my place to play poker with me and Katie?" asked Martin. This will be the first time that Danny will be with the couple at the place where Danny had gone many times before. A few seconds later, Danny looked very confused by it since Martin is a very terrible poker player but when Martin stared the face Danny is making right now, with a smile on his face, "Not to worry. Katie taught me how." Danny smiled back after hearing that and said to Martin, Sure, I can come." "Great. We see you then." said Martin who went back to his desk to do some more work. A few seconds later, Danny did the same thing but to his. While he walking there, the only thing that was in Danny's mind is "Friday. Interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It was finally Friday night. Both Martin and Katie are at Martin's apartment. The two lovebirds are at two different parts of the apartment. Katie was at the kitchen, pouring snacks into the bowls and putting the drinks of beer for the both of them and lime flavored water and soda which is for Danny since he is a former alcoholic into the fridge to keep them cold. While Katie was at the kitchen, Martin was in the living room, putting the cards and chips on the table Katie brought over from her place downstairs earlier that day. Colby was there too, lying nears the recently fixed heaters, minding his own business while Martin and Katie are busy preparing for this special edition of Poker Night.

A couple minutes later, Martin was done putting down the chips and cards and stared at it to see everything that supposed to be there tonight was exactly where they purpose to be at. Katie walked over with bowls of snacks, two beers, a bottle of flavored water, and a bottle of coke on a huge wooden tray of Martin's and saw what her boyfriend is doing and knew right away what Martin is thinking right now. Katie is thinking that Martin is thinking if this occasion that is going to be good to make things over.

Before Martin is going to worry even more, Katie put the tray down on the poker table, and turned herself over to where Martin's blue eyes are looking at and calmly said to the man who is about to have a mental meltdown, "Marty, it is going to be fine. Danny will forgive us what we did to him." Martin turned around to see if the things coming out of Katie's mouth is true. When he got to Katie, he saw the eyes and smile that he loves about her and the particular body parts was said to him, "really."

Katie saw Martin looking at her and in return, to says 'thanks for listening' like a disc jockey could say during a show but in a very different way, Katie reached her hand over to one of Martin's bare lower arms and lightly rubbed the hairy covered arm very nicely. Martin smiled of what Katie is doing to him right now and to tell her 'thanks', Martin did the same thing that Katie is doing to him right now : a fellow arm massage in return.

Martin put his right hand over Katie's other arm and running his fingers all over Katie's bare unhairy arm until he finally founded the perfect spot: the part where Katie's tiny birthmark is at, a couple inches below the elbow. Katie closed her eyes when Martin did that, knowing that she enjoys it. From the look of Katie's face, Martin knew it also and for the next five minutes, both Martin and Katie continues to give each arms rubs until Danny comes and will stop to play some games of poker.

During those arms rubs, both Martin and Katie heard some barking. It was a mixture of high and low sounds. Both of them smiled at each other when they figured out who is making those noises. They both turned their heads and saw Colby, barking as loudly as he could like he smells smoke in the building but really he was barking at the door which had a knock on the other side. From the look of it, Martin figured out that Danny had just arrived to spend the night with him and Katie. With another worried look on his face, Katie leans over and kiss him on the lips to tell him that everything will going to be okay, that nothing will change maybe expect the 'Danny being uncomfortable around them later on' part but still. After they had kissed, Martin pulled away from Katie and said to her in a whisper, "thanks for that again." Katie heard it and smiled and almost blushed. Martin smiled her of what she did and walked over to the door to open it to let Danny in.

When Martin got to the door and told Colby to calm down by giving the yellow lab a pat on the head, Martin unlocked the door and opened it. After he had opened it wide open, Danny was in front of them, smiling at them with a full paper bag he was holding around his arms. While the bag was around his coat covered arms, Danny smiled at them and said to the both of them, "Hey, guys." "Hey, Danny." said Martin and gave Danny a pat on the back. After giving him that, Martin stepped aside to let Danny in and when Danny got in, Martin grabbed the bag away from Danny and was about to look through to see what it is. Before Martin was about to look through, Danny explained to him that he brought a little something he made earlier in case they ran out of snacks. Martin put the bag down and removed a Tupperware full of Meat croquettes. While Martin was about to lift the blue lid up, Danny told him to not to worry about the smell, remembered the face Fitzy made when the smell of roast beef was in the air earlier that week which is exactly what Martin is doing right now.

Martin put the lid back on and said to Danny that it is okay when he walked back to the table next to the non smelly snacks he had. While Martin was there, Danny saw Colby whose wet nose was pointing at the meat croquettes. While Colby was admiring the croquettes, Danny reached down to his knees and gave Colby many compliments like 'who a good boy?' and 'yes you are' while petting him. When Danny asked Colby "who is his owner who loves him?" Katie walked over, got down to her knees, and with Danny, she also petted him. Danny figured out that Katie is the owner of this handsome yellow lab and asked Katie many questions that involved Colby. In return, with a smile, Katie answered them one by one before Martin called on them to hurry up so they can play poker. Danny Taylor and Katie Carter heard Martin Fitzgerald calling them and with Colby following them, the two friends got over there before Martin get in a bad mood, which will never happened.

During the game and while Colby was napping on Martin's feet, the three friends played so many games of poker that Martin lost most of them. Guess those lessons Katie gave him don't really worked this night. A hour before midnight Saturday, Danny got up and told Martin and Katie that he had to go. While he was getting his coat and putting it on, he told them that he had a great time and hope to do this later. Martin said to Danny, "anytime you want." and gave Danny a hug. Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek and Colby gave him a lick on the face. With some drool on his face, Danny waved see you later to the three of them while he opened the door and left.

When Danny had finally left the building, after they had clean up the mess they made during the game, Martin gave Katie the face and Katie knew what will going to happen next. They walked over to the bedroom, closed the door behind them, started to take each other clothes off, got on the bed, and started doing it to repay it for what had happened on Monday night. From it, finding out will change some things but this what Martin and Katie are doing on this very moment will NEVER change, not a single thing!!

**THE END **


End file.
